elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anchors from the Harbor
|type = Fighters Guild quest |creatures = Dremora Churl Spinesnap (Clannfear) Doshia |dlc = Base }} Anchors from the Harbor is a quest available in . The Guildmaster of the Fighters Guild wants the Vestige to perform a task for her. Summary The Fighters Guild quests are the same for all factions. However, the closest city will change based on the faction. Aldmeri Dominion Locations *Vulkhel Guard *Buraniim Isle Daggerfall Covenant Locations *Daggerfall *Dourstone Isle – this walkthrough Ebonheart Pact Location *Davon's Watch *Stonefang Isle Quick walkthrough #Find Merric and Aelif #Search Worm Cultists #Return to Sees-All-Colors #Find Merric and Aelif #Help Aelif defeat daedra #Find Merric #Speak with Aelif #Find the Island Tower #Speak with the ghost #Enter Doshia's Lair #Defeat Doshia #Talk to Merric #Retrieve Doshia's journal #Report to Sees-All-Colors #Complete the quest Walkthrough After joining the Fighters Guild, find the Guildmaster to hear what she wants. She explains they have accepted an unusual contract. They have agreed to eradicate Daedric Anchors when they drop from the sky. Wherever they appear, Molag Bal's minions soon follow. Two of her guardians, Merric-at-Aswala and Aelif are investigating rumored anchor sites. Meet up with them outside the city. Head outside the city to find the two lieutenants, they have just defeated some Worm cultists who caught them off guard. Merric is delighted to get some help from the Vestige. He should be heading north as another cell has reported of a new anchor site. He wants Aelif and the Vestige to search the bodies to find anything, a note perhaps. Merric heads off and after searching the bodies for clues, a vision appear of a Dremora woman. Speak with Aelif about it but she doesn't know who it was but apparently the woman has Merric's soul. He must be warned and Aelif heads off to find Merric while the Vestige should go back to the Guildmaster. .]] When Sees-All-Colors hear about the vision, she is concerned. She sends the Vestige to find her lieutenants while she'll rally their forces here and try to work out what this "Vivicus" is, mentioned in the note. Travel to the location to find them being ambushed by daedra. Help them fend off the attack. Merric is seen running off after some daedra that fled the attack. Speak with Aelif about sending for the Guildmaster but she says there is no need. She also recognized the dremora from the vision, it was Doshia, and the note found mentions an "island tower," maybe it means Dourstone Vault (or alternatively, Buraniim if Vestige is Aldmeri Dominion]]). Head after Merric to find him, follow the marker to find the island in question. A ghost appear outside and calls for the Vestige, speak with him. It is Jofnir Iceblade, the former master of the Fighters Guild. He says Doshia has taken Merric beneath the island, into the vault. She drains his soul for her master's dark plans. Hurry to save him. Doshia fight When the Vestige first encounters Doshia, she looks like a regular human. However, damaging her past 50 percent of her health reveals her Daedric side. Doshia is actually a lamia, a half snake-half woman creature. She only has two attacks in this form: an unblockable drain health ability and a wave she sends out in front of her. Therefore, it is best to attack her from behind or the side, if possible. While fighting her, she may summon three orbs, called The Feast. Destroying the orbs will give the Vestige back the health she drained from them. However, if they reach Doshia, she will get the health. Avoid fighting her near walls since she may summon The Feast near the walls and get the health almost immediately. Each orb takes about one to two hits before it is destroyed. Try to avoid her wave attack and destroy the orbs as quickly as possible. When Doshia is defeated, Merric will be released, but he will need to recover. Talk to him and he'll say Molag Bal is interested in harvesting souls of the faithful for his dark plot. Grab the book and the notes, as it might contain clues to the "Mortuum Vivicus." Head outside with Merric to find the Guildmaster and the rally from the guild. Sees-All-Colors is pleased with bringing Merrick back, but is concerned to hear about Molag Bal. They'll be deciphering the journal and will be sending for the Vestige once they've decoded it. Reward *Anchorstone Amulet *146–604 Trivia *One can also do other quests and level up, then she won't be as hard to defeat since the Vestige should have more abilities they can use. *Ranged attacks are recommended to defeat her. *Melee characters will need to move around to stay near her back and avoid the wave attacks. *Summoners can use their abilities to distract her, and they can focus on dealing damage and destroying the orbs. *Doshia is a Daedra and can be banished with Silver Bolts, if lucky. Category:Online: Fighters Guild Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests